


The Warm Ice Priestess ~A Tale of Eira Randgris~

by aolady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Kudos: 1





	1. Her Name Is Eira Randgris

A girl looked at the full moon hanging in the night sky. She nodded to herself before she headed to a room next to hers.  
"Celia, Celia!" she whispered.  
Another girl, who appeared to be in the same age range with the first girl, peeked from behind the door. "Do you want to practice your violin again, Lady Eira?" asked her. "But the doctor said that you have to rest until tomorrow."  
"But tomorrow's test is very important, Celia." the girl pouted. "I am nervous if I can't play the song once before the test..."  
She looked at Celia with puppy-eyes, "Besides, Father and Mother are busy with the party, so I can sneak to the garden to practice without anyone knowing!"  
"Except me." Celia shrugged.  
"And I know you'll keep this as a secret~!" the girl grabbed Celia's hands. "Please don't tell Father and Mother... please? I am feeling better now, that's why I am asking this to you!"  
Celia looked at the girl. The face in front of her looked pale, and she could tell that the young lady was still dizzy, due to spending three days on the bed because of her sickness. The girl needed to stay on the bed so she could recover faster, but it seemed that her determination to do what she needed to do was strong enough to make her left the bed. The maid then sighed, "Okay, Lady Eira, but come back quick... okay? And make sure no one sees you."  
Eira's pale face turned warmer as she smiled. "Yay! Celia is the best!" chimed her.  
Celia couldn't help smiling back to Eira, as she followed her lady to prepare the escape route. In Eira's room, Celia took a chair and climbed on it, then she turned a wall lamp in a corner. A muffled, weak echo could be heard as the wall moved, leaving a hole fit for one person opened. Celia took Eira's violin and handed it to her young lady.  
"I will wait in Lady Eira's room." said her. Eira nodded and turned, then slowly, she disappeared into the secret stairs.

Eira Randgris was the sole heiress of a well-known family in northern land, though she had a frail body. She spent most of her time on her bed, usually reading a book. When she felt better, sometimes she sneaked out of her room to play violin or just to get some fresh air like what she was doing. Eira arrived at a gazebo outside her big house, just across the hidden door of the secret passage. She opened her music book and her violin case, and soon after, she played a gentle melody meant to be tested next morning. That song was Eira's favorite, and she enjoyed playing the song so much that she didn't pay attention to a boy who passed by to avoid the party, and ended up watching Eira's play. Eira gasped when she heard someone clapped their hands. When she turned, she saw a boy with silver hair looking at her. He must be a guest in that party.  
"Thanks..." Eira blushed a little. "Why didn't you go to that party?"  
"I don't like parties," he said. "Why didn't you go to that party?"  
Eira suddenly coughed. "I... am sick." she answered weakly. "I am here to practice my violin because tomorrow I have something important-" then she coughed again.  
"You're the daughter of Randgris family?" he asked as he helped Eira packing her violin. Eira nodded as her answer to the boy.  
"Lady Eira!" Celia's voice echoed from the secret passage. "Have you finished your practice?"  
"I have to go." Eira said to the boy. "Thanks for helping me..."  
They exchange a smile before Eira disappeared into the secret passage, back to her room...

***

"But- Lady Eira, you're just arrived three days ago!"  
Several years had passed after she met that silver-haired boy. That voiced came from a young woman dressed in a dark blue dress and white apron. She was putting her head accessory when another young woman appeared and said that she would go to a beach in the south. This woman had silverish blue hair, done in twintails, and the rest were loosely tied with a pair of hair accessories. She just changed into an orange casual dress, and she smiled just as bright as her dress to her maid.  
"Yes, I know, Celia, but I just want to have a quality time in southern beach! Who knows what will we see there? Now, do you want to go with me?" Eira asked.  
Celia sighed. Ever since her lady recovered from her sickness, she became such an energetic young woman. She just couldn't sit still, always went somewhere. Celia knew where she go, of course. But sometimes, Celia thought that Eira needed to calm down... wait, she never really that calm, even in her sickness...  
"Celia~!" Eira called. "I'm gonna leave you!"  
"Ah! Wait, Lady Eira!" Celia ran into Eira's room to help her lady packed things.

"We're going to have some leisure there, I promise!" Eira smiled. They were at Eira's room, packing Eira's things.  
"Fine then, just... don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Celia sighed as Eira closed her backpack happily.  
"Don't worry, Celia. I won't!" Eira chimed. "Now it's your turn to pack your clothes! I'll help you." said her as she pushed Celia to her room. "Let's have fun there, okay?"  
"Okay, milady." Celia smiled as they packed Celia's clothes.


	2. A Haughty Man

Eira arrived at the beach house. She was holding two bags, full of storybooks. She smiled as she looked at the door in front of her, raised her hand, then knocked it. A noise could be heard from inside the house, and a man's voice told them to calm down before he opened the door. Eira smiled to that red-haired man as she handed one of the bags to him.  
"Thanks, Eira!" said him, "Come in, the children are waiting!"  
Eira felt the warmth on her cheeks as she smiled to the man. She walked in and greeted the children, who were excited with the books she brought. It was that time she noticed two figures who was sitting. One of them has dual-colored hair, and very tall, far taller than Eira. The other man has silver hair, face that was somewhat familiar, and said face clearly showed that he was a calm and serious man. But there was something that ticked Eira off when her eyes met his golden eyes.  
 _"Arrogance."_ was what in her mind when she looked at the second man. _"He has confidence beneath his calm demeanor, but it's also followed by arrogance. Seems that he also of a noble family."_

"Eira, these are my teammates." Brave answered the confusion shown on Eira's face. Eira then remembered that Brave once mentioned about "joining a team" for something called "WRGP". They must be from the team Brave mentioned. Eira then smiled shyly as she recalled the memory where she was panicking when she knew that Brave survived a fatal accident without even minor injuries. As she was musing, the tall man has approached her.  
 _"H-he is really tall."_ Eira looked at the man, felt tiny in front of him. But then he raised his hand, and Eira automatically raised her hand too, shaking his hand.  
"Dragan," said him.  
"Eira Randgris." she smiled to the tall man. "You can call me Eira."  
"You're not scared with Dragan, Eira?" asked Brave. "I mean, he looks intimidating, r- oof!!!" he couldnt finish his words when Eira pinched his arm.  
"My first question would be: doesn't this kind of person irk you, Dragan?" asked Eira, still pinching Brave's arm.  
"He is definitely annoying." Dragan nodded, then, unexpected for Eira, he drew a grin. Eira replied with a wide smile while she finally released Brave arm.  
"That hurts, Eira!" Brave frowned. Eira turned to him and sticks her tongue out. It was that time, when the voice of the other man reached her ears.  
"You are from Randgris family?"  
Eira looked at the silver-haired man, then nodded. "And you are?"  
"He is the team captain, Harald." said Brave as Eira and Harald shook their hands, saying their names to each other. Eira looked straight to those golden eye. She could feel the confidence flowing from the palm she was holding. She drew a little smile to the silver-haired man, who was looking back at her.  
"So you guys are the men Brave told me earlier." Eira said. "Nice to meet you. I am helping Brave taking care the children here."  
Dragan and Harald nodded. However, Eira caught the insultful look from Harald.  
 _"What a haughty man."_ was what Eira thinking that time. She was clearly feeling mocked by such stare. She tried to calm herself by breathing several times, before she turned to Brave.  
"Well then," Eira chimed. "I'll be with the children on the beach."  
"Okay, Eira." answered the red-haired man as Eira guided the children to the outside, each of them was holding a storybook. However, Harald was there. Eira let the children went outside first, saying that she would follow them soon.  
"I heard the daughter of Randgris family went around the world to help people." said him.  
Eira only nodded as the answer.  
"That's rare. Since not many nobles willing to do that."  
His voice was undoubtedly underestimating Eira. Eira looked at Harald. She was guessing that whatever purpose of Eira's journey, it could never be compared with whatever reason he had to see the world all by himself. They were looking each other for a while; Eira with measuring look, Harald with underestimating gaze, before Eira broke the silence with a warm smile.  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." said her. "However, let me remind you something. Whatever reason we had on our journey, that is not just for show. You have gone through many things on your journey and so did I. But let's not comparing each other. There will be no end to that."  
Eira walked past him as a child called her name, then she ran to the children with a smile on her face. A smile for the children she treasured.

Eira was having her fun time reading with the children. She told the stories from the books beautifully; she imitated the voice of the old woman in the tale about a granny and a scarecrow perfectly that the children were taken aback for a while, thinking that the old woman was really there. The chimes from the children were a great medicine for her, after the mocking look she got earlier. However, the time for Eira to went back home soon arrived. She actually tried to buy some more time so she didn't need to deal with "that insulting look". However, the discussion Brave had with his teammates seemed pretty serious that Eira finally had no choice but to take the children back inside to take her bag before Celia arrived to pick her up. She sighed weakly as she took the children back to their home.  
"Sis Eira, are you sick?" a child asked. "You don't look good..."  
Soon after, the children chimed "Sis Eira, what happened?", "Mama Eira, get well choon...", and "Sis Eira, stay here for a night?". Eira smiled as she patted some of the children's backs.  
"I'm fine." she chimed back, a smile painted on her face. She decided to not showing her weakness when she entered the house. After all, Harald was the captain of the team where Brave was in, so she must return that underestimating stare with a smile so she wouldn't be a burden to the man she liked. "Maybe a warm soup will be good while Big Sis waits for Celia, so let's make it~!" said her as she opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Brave asked as Eira entered.  
"Sorry, I was too preoccupied and carried away with the stories I read to them. Hehehe..." Eira replied, then she noticed the bowl Brave was holding. "Is that soup?" she asked.  
"Yeah, just a simple soup for the children.-"  
"-And for Sis Eira!" a child chimed, then he turned to Brave. "Sis Eira seemed a bit pale earlier, and she promised us a warm soup for everyone! But since big brother Brave made the soup, let's eat together~!"  
"I was about to ask Eira, you know?" Brave replied. "You okay, Eira?" he asked. Eira blushed a little as she received the soup Brave handed.  
"I'm fine, Brave." Eira smiled. "Maybe I just caught the cold, but it wasn't that bad. Don't worry."  
"I see." he replied, "well then, let's eat before Celia picks you up!"  
Eira nodded and started to eat her soup. It was delicious. Brave's cooking was great, and Eira loved it.  
"Who is Celia?" asked Dragan as Eira enjoyed her soup.  
"She is Eira's personal maid. Usually accompanied her to various places, otherwise she picks her up." Brave explained.  
Why don't you drive by yourself?" asked Harald.  
Eira looked at Harald, right to his insulting gaze. The tone he used made her disrespect him, but she still held her anger. And she was good at holding her emotions.  
"Well... I can't drive. As for the reason, I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
She said that with the gesture of a lady, then she drew a little, cold smile to him. Afterwards, she turned to help the younger children eat their soup. Brave then approached her to help.  
"Never knew that you can't drive, Eira." he said.  
"Well you never asked." Eira shrugged it off. "Sorry, but I cant tell you the reason. Not yet."  
Brave laughed. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Eira." then he ruffled Eira's hair.  
"Hey!!!" Eira pouted, but then she couldn't help smiling. _"Did he know I wasn't feeling good after Harald's question? Well, maybe I was thinking too much."_ was what in her mind.

Suddenly, the door was knocked and Celia appeared soon after a child opened the door. "Lady Eira, let's go back home!" chimed her. Eira got up quickly.  
"Celia." said her, couldn't hide the relief on her face. "Are we going now?"  
"Ehhh? So soon?" Celia puzzled. It's unusual for her lady to ask her to go back from this place so soon. Eira only nodded as her answer.  
"We have something to do tomorrow morning. So let's go back now." she replied.  
"Well, if you said so..." Celia murmured as she bid farewell to the children, following Eira.  
"Ah, Eira, about WRGP..." said Brave. Eira nodded then smiled.  
"Of course I'll be here for the children, Brave." Eira smiled, "Don't worry, just focus on your duty. We'll be waiting for you."  
"I mean I wanted to share the details to you." he replied.  
"I'll be here the day after tomorrow, let's talk that day?" Eira smiled to Brave. It seemed that Eira wanted to go as soon as possible. Brave then nodded and Eira waved her hand, saying her goodbye to Brave.  
"See you later, then!" she chimed.

When Eira and Celia were on the way to Randgris House, Celia noticed that Eira was upset.  
"Something happened, Milady?" asked the maid. She was worried upon noticing Eira's face. She knew that Eira wasn't a person who was easily disappointed. However, when she looked dissatisfied, there must be something happened. "Er, mind to tell me...?"  
Eira looked at Celia. Her face was tired and she looked quite resentful. Then, before she could hold herself, her story burst out, flowing like a lava erupted from a volcano. She told everything to Celia.  
"........This is the first time I met such a haughty man!" she hissed, a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it with irritated face.  
"But Milady said the right thing, that none should compare one's purpose on having a journey." Celia assured.  
Eira huffed, "Because that's what people should do if they aren't driven by their arrogance." she pouted. Celia didn't answer, and let her lady continue pouring what made her irritated earlier this day. By the time they arrived, Eira seemed to calmed down.  
"Feeling better now, Milady?" asked Celia as she opened the door for her lady. Eira nodded. "Then please go to your room immediately. I will make a pot of jasmine tea for you." Celia smiled. "It's good to relieve the stress."  
Eira smiled weakly then nodded. "Mhm. I'll take the shower first before I enjoy your tea. Thanks, Celia."


	3. A Tender Woman

"Ah, Sis Eira!"  
Eira smiled to the children who were playing outside the house. "Hello!" she greeted as the children approached her. "Is everyone fine?" asked her, and the children chimed their "yes!", in which Eira smiled brightly to them as she held them.  
"Sis Eira, Sis Eira, is it true that you'll stay here when big brother Brave is away?" a child asked. Eira nodded as her answer. "That's why I'm here." she answered, "I'll talk with him about things I have to prepare during my stay here." then a bright smile was painted on her face as the children chimed back their "Yay! Sis Eira will stay here! Sis Eira will stay here!"  
"Eira?" Dragan's voice called her. She turned and looked at the tall man who approached her.  
"Hello, Dragan!" Eira greeted cheerfully. "Where is Brave?"  
"Still talking with Harald." he answered. Eira only mumbled her "hmmmm, I see." as the answer, then she continued to play with the children, clearly tried to avoid the interaction with Harald.  
"Sis Eira, let's read a book again!" a child chimed, earning nods and noises of agreement from the fellow children.  
"Oh, it's a good idea! Which book do you want to read?" asked Eira, then she looked at Dragan. "Wanna join us, Dragan?" asked her as a child dashed to take the book.  
"Sure," Dragan walked towards the children, who looked excited with his presence around them. Shortly after that, the child came back with a book in his embrace. he then gave the book to Eira, who recognize the book immediately. She also owned the book, but she remembered that the book was still in the library of her house.  
"That is a gift from Big Brother Harald!" a child answered the confusion on Eira's face.  
"Ah." Eira replied abruptly. "I see." She then opened the book, "Now, which story you want to hear? This is a book about a myth, so I will read this carefully to you."  
"Eh? Does that mean Sis Eira won't pose like a witch like several days ago?" asked the child.  
"Unfortunately, no." Eira answered with apologetic face.  
"It's fine," the older child assured him. "Big Brother Harald said that you need to read this carefully anyway." Then she looked at Eira, who smiled to the book. Her voice was soft when she spoke her response.  
"This is one of my favorite books. I still read it when I have the chance even now." she looked at the book. "Well then, allow me to read the story to all of you..." she looked at a title of the story, then she closed the book, and began re-telling a story from the book to the children.

As Eira told the tale, two men were watching.  
"I was also surprised when I met her for the first time." Brave spoke. "She met the children and then she played with them until I arrived." He then recalled his memory when Eira first met him, as he told Harald the details.  
"She blended naturally with the children. Her love to them is genuine, and the children see her as both a big sister and a mother." Brave finished his story, then he looked at Eira once again. The young woman just finished her story, and she was patting a younger child who sat on her lap gently. "I think she is upset after you said those things."  
"She is?" Harald asked.  
Brave nodded. "She told me nothing. But I could see it in her eyes that day."  
"Well can't be helped." Harald answered abruptly. "I tend to do that."

Meanwhile, Eira put the book beside her before she patted the child.  
"Whoa, you really understand the story." Dragan commented.  
"Well, this is not my favorite book for nothing," Eira chimed her answer, then her face softened. "When I was sick, I always read this book on the bed until I fell asleep. I remember Celia once asked why I read this book again and again. I can't help it. I really like the stories in here, hehehe."  
"You were sick?" asked the man. Eira nodded as her answer.  
"I used to have frail body, and needed to spend my childhood resting on the bed, while every child at my age was playing happily outside their house." said her. "That was why my parents assigned Celia as my personal maid... she isn't just my personal maid, she is my first friend and a sister figure to me."  
A silence fell between Eira and Dragan. Eira was still patting the head of the child on her lap, as the child dozed off. She glanced at the children around her before she continued, "That was why... when I recovered, I wanted to go see the world... and helped the children in areas of conflict. After several years of training, I went around the world with Celia. We became volunteers for those in need..."  
Her voice weakened, "it was... really... because of my crazy idea..." She then looked down, as she suddenly recalled the insulting look she received two days ago. But then, a voice reached her ears.  
"Honestly, that was an awesome idea."  
Eira looked up to see Brave walking towards her. She blushed a little as an "Eh?" escaped her mouth.  
"It's nap time for the kids," said him. "And it's as I say, Eira." then, seemed to notice Eira's disbelief, he continued, "You made your sickness as a motivation to help people, didn't you? That's awesome! Although, honestly, you made me really shocked when I knew that you are of a noble family!"  
Eira's face became warm as she smiled to Brave, saying her "thank you". Then as she gently lifted the child she patted, she handed him carefully to Brave and said, "Yeah... it began with my crazy idea, but in the end, I just wanted to soothe the orphans. You know... war broke out in various places, and it brought these children sadness and despair. I went there to soothe them. Even though for a short time, I put my everything to help them went through their grief..."  
Eira closed her eyes, and an older child patted her back. Eira turned to face her, opened her eyes, then smiled gently to the child as she patted her head.  
"That's why you blended so naturally with the children." Brave commented as Eira and Dragan got up. The children followed them as they walked to the house.  
"Am I?" Eira let out a little laugh, then she looked at the children around her. Some of them nodded.  
"We're happy that Sis Eira here." one of them replied, "And we're excited to have you stay here when big bro is away!"  
"Yes!" another child replied, "And we'll be happier if Sis Eira stays with us after big bro comes home after WRGP!"  
"Seems they want you to be busier than you already are so they can be with Eira more often, Brave." Dragan commented.  
"Ahahahaha, no way." Eira chuckled. "It's not like that, right? Big brother Brave is always both a big brother and father figure for all of you. Or that's what I see." The children nodded again.  
"Does that mean... Brave is the father and Eira is the mother for the kids?" Dragan asked teasingly. Eira blushed as the children chimed their "Yes!" happily.  
"What- no- it's not like that!" she stuttered. Brave, meanwhile, just laughed it off and ruffled a child's hair. Eira sighed and calmed herself before she looked at Dragan.  
"I am only focused on what I should do right now, Dragan." Eira replied. "So, I don't have time for romance right now. I just want to be with these children right now. As their older sister." she embraced a child who walked in front of her and patted her head gently.  
"But younger kids here always see you as their mother, Sis." she said. Eira smiled shyly.  
"Well... I understand why they called me that, though..."  
"So can we call you 'Mama Eira' too?" asked the child.  
"NO. You called Brave 'big brother', so I refuse. Besides, if you also called me 'Mama', then it means Brave would be my son. I don't want to have a son like him. NEVER." Eira answered almost instantly. The children laughed as they finally entered the house.

Eira actually didn't wish to talk about her plans for staying at the beach house when Harald was around, but seemed she didn't have another option. Besides, she should expect more interaction with that haughty silver-haired man since Brave was his team's member. So, yeah, Eira should be the one who needed to adjust herself with the antics of that man. Eira then looked up. As she was thinking, apparently, she was already in the living room where that man was. Seemed that Eira needed to adjust herself from that time, to face that man whom she disliked because of his arrogance. Otherwise, she got a bad feeling that she would receive that belittling gaze again.

Harald was a bit surprised when Eira looked at him then drew a little smile. "Hello." she greeted. "Have you finished the discussion?"  
Her tone was polite, so it was hard to tell whether she was still upset or not.  
"Yeah," the silver-haired man answered. "You're here to discuss about things during your stay, aren't you?"  
Eira nodded, "I am." she replied, then continued, "Anyway, is this book used to be yours?" she raised the book in question, and she smiled after Harald nodded. Harald noticed that her smile was less stiff than before.  
"It's been a while since the last time I read this book." Eira looked at the book lovingly. "And I am glad that the children liked the myths too. They really enjoyed this book, you see."  
"We did!" a child chimed, smiling brightly to Harald. "Thank you very much for the book, Big Brother Harald!"  
Eira smiled to the child, then she handed the book to him. "Now, put this on the shelf, so you won't lose it, okay?"  
"Okay, Sis Eira~" the child answered then he dashed to put the book, leaving the adults, just four of them, in the living room. Although Eira remained calm outside, she actually felt awkward inside. If it wasn't because the children, maybe that man would throw another insult to her, and, honestly, she didn't know if she can take that. Harald's existence around her gave an intimidating aura, and his gaze made her feel worthless.  
 _"This is why I dislike arrogant men..."_ was on her mind as she unconsciously made a small, uncomfortable move.

"Anyway, Eira, about your plan..." said Brave. Eira looked at the red-haired man, her awareness came back instantly as his voice reached her ears.  
"Mhm," she replied, "I'll arrive here after I see you guys take the flight to Neo Domino City."  
"How about Celia?" he asked, as he walked to the terrace.  
"She has to stay in Randgris House." Eira answered as she tailed Brave. "While I am staying here, she will handle things in the house and Cotton. We are having a charity event soon after you guys come back and I will sell some of my paintings there." then she explained that Cotton was her pet dog when Brave asked who Cotton was.  
"Oh, are you planning to paint the scenery around here?" he looked at Eira with excited face, and she nodded.  
"Almost~! I'll paint the scenery around here, but I'll do that once I'm back at home! I'll only take some photos or draw sketches here!" said her. "There is no way I leave the children unattended, right? Well, if the scenery is close from here like, really close that I can just paint them from where I can see the door of this house clearly, I think I can bring them to there and paint something, as well as having picnic."  
"Sounds fun!" Brave praised.  
"Mhm," Eira smiled, then she looked at the red-haired man with playful smile. "Actually, it'd be merrier if big bro Brave joined us but- well, too bad!" she said, still retaining her playful smile. "However, we'll surely watch your Duels!" as her smile turned into a grin, "Do your best there, Brave. We'll always cheering on you!"  
"Oh, now I'm flattered. You really want me to stay here, huh, Eira?" Brave replied with his usual triumphant smirk, then continued hastily as he looked Eira's disgusted face. "Hahahahaha, sorry, sorry." then he put his palm on Eira's head, patting her. "Thanks, I'll do my best." said him to Eira, who smiled.


	4. The Three Men of Misfortune

Eira's dream that night was magical; she was at the house yard, walking with Cotton. She intended to go to the other side of the yard... and then she found herself at the beach near Brave's house. The children called her name and Cotton howled upon seeing the children. She let the children play with her pet dog when suddenly, a blinding light bursts from the sky. It enveloped Eira's whole body so radiantly that she couldn't see the children and Cotton. The radiant light then vanished instantly, absorbed by the pitch-black darkness sphere that swallowed it along with her. Eira then saw a glimpse of inferno with tombs before suddenly, she was back. She gasped and found herself surrounded by the children again, who looked worried. As Eira gained control of herself, she smiled gently and told the children that she was fine. That time, a pitch-black sphere that enveloped her appeared again, and rammed towards her. Eira's body was protected by a weak but gentle light. The darkness, upon touching the pale blue light, scattered into cards, and one of the cards fell to Eira's lap. Eira took the card and looked at it: it was a tarot card, The Tower.

The sound of alarm echoed in the room, forcing Eira to open her eyes. She quickly sat on her bed, and groaned as the response of her sudden dizziness. The dream she just had was clear as a crystal, and she knew immediately that it was a sign of misfortune. Suddenly, a vision as clear as her dream entered the spotlight of her mind, as if someone suddenly turned on the brightest lamp in the living room of Randgris House. It was a vision of six men divided into two paths, both paths ended in a gigantic tarot card of The Tower. Eira gasped and she forced back into the reality. She looked around her with shocked face, before she noticed that Celia has already on the side of her bed, her face was clearly worried.  
"Lady Eira, are you okay?" the maid asked, "should I bring the water?"  
Eira shook her head, then exhaled.  
"Misfortune..." she murmured, "...will fall upon us... and particularly to them..."  
Celia suddenly understood what made her lady looked as if she was haunted. "Did you see another prophetic dream, Milady?"  
Eira nodded slowly, and added, "...also a vision. Seems it was the closing part of the dream I just had..." Eira then told Celia about her dream. A silence fell after that, before Celia broke it with a question.  
"Should we tell the men about this?"  
Eira shook her head again, but her following reply, after she thought about the suggestion for a while, was quite contradictory to her initial response. "Well... I think I'll tell Brave."

Few people knew that Eira sometimes had prophetic dreams, and all of them had high accuracy. The first prophetic dream she had was about the death of her family's dog. Randgris family used to have a pet dog. He was docile and Eira loved him dearly. However, three days after Eira saw her dog disappeared to a curtain that hid a pitch-black room, the dog left the family peacefully due to old age. After she had her fourth prophetic dream, Eira recovered from her illness and started to research about it. This ability is only known to her parents and Celia.

Eira stepped down the stairs with a travel bag on her right hand. Celia had already left the room to take care other belongings.  
"Are you going to the airport now, Eira?" a gentle voice reached Eira's ears before a woman who bore a striking resemblance with her approached. Despite being much older than Eira, Madame Randgris looked younger from her actual age.  
"Yes, Mother." answered the younger woman. "I promised Brave to see him before he leaves with his team." then she added, "but I still don't like to bid farewell to the leader of his team. I dislike arrogant men."  
"I've heard your story about that man, Eira." Madame Randgris drew a little smile. "He really left such a sour taste on his first impression, didn't he?"  
Eira nodded. Her mother smiled and put her hand on Eira's shoulder. "At that time, you have to overcome the sourness with your kindness. Just like other negative impressions. It needs time and patience, but it's worth it."  
"I still don't like him," Eira replied coldly.  
"But don't let your personal opinion affect your way to treat others. Show them your kindness, although sometimes it can be awkward or a bit stiff." her mother replied, "It's better than showing them a cold demeanor. When you meet the cold, then at least warm yourself. By keeping yourself warm, you would remember your kind self. Arrogance can never be conquered by arrogance, Eira, dear."  
Seemed that her mother's words finally calmed Eira, as she smiled to her mother with a face full of relief.  
"That's my daughter!" Madame Randgris patted Eira's head. "Now go and have fun with the children, dear. And say hello to them from me."  
"I will, Mother." Eira chimed. "See you!"

Madame Randgris smiled gently to the back of her daughter as Eira took her travel bag and walked to the front yard where the car was already waiting for her.  
 _"I met this familiar-looking man named Harald, I did say familiar but don't know where I saw him before. And he is really arrogant..."_ Eira's voice still echoed in Madame Randgris' memory. She then drew a gentle yet mysterious smile as she saw her daughter departed with her loyal maid.  
"You never know what lies in the future, Eira." the woman whispered.

***

Eira and Celia arrived on time at the airport. Celia encouraged Eira to go ahead. "You have to tell Brave about your dream, right?" said the maid. Eira then left and ran into the lobby.  
"Brave!!" Eira called when she caught the glimpse of familiar red haired-man.  
"Eira!" Brave smiled and approached Eira. "You came to see me off!"  
"To see _you guys_ off, not just _you_ , Brave." Eira replied. "Oh, hello, Dragan." said her as a very tall man approached.  
"Hello, Eira." Dragan replied.  
"I really hope you'll get the best outcome." Eira said, "I mean... about you and Jack Atlas..." her face looked worried.  
"Don't worry. I'll win the match." Dragan replied. Eira looked to the certainty on his eyes then smiled.  
"Do your best, man!" said her, and she gave her double thumb-ups to Dragan.  
"Yeah! Watch me, Eira!" the tall man replied. Eira responded with a smile.  
"Anyway, Brave-" Eira was about to tell Brave about her dream when Harald came.  
"We're going soon." he said. "Hello, Randgris."  
"Oh," Eira replied, "hello, Harald."  
"Okay, Harald." Brave replied, then turned to Eira. "What did you wanna say earlier, Eira?"  
"Oh, errr..." Eira looked hesitated; she wanted to tell Brave but it would took some time and Eira, of course, didn't want the men to miss their plane.  
"Eira, what happened?" Brave asked.  
"Oh! N-no, it's nothing! Just..." Eira replied hastily, "just... take care, okay?"  
"Oh, I thought you're going to say 'I'm gonna miss you, Brave!' or something like that..." Brave replied with a playful pout.  
"Ha ha ha." Eira laughed mockingly. "You wish." then she smiled, "take care, guys. I'm praying for your victory from here."  
"Of course we will!" Dragan smirked.  
"We'll present the world a hot duel!" Brave said.  
"Ha-ha-ha." Eira let out another mocking laugh.  
"Hey, are you doubting me, Eira?!"  
"No, I mean, if you're gonna present us a hot match, then I'm afraid I'll have to expect the Grand Prix to be held in a sauna!"  
"You think like that!?" Brave looked shocked but then laughed upon seeing Eira's face, clearly teasing him.

Eira was still looking at the terminal gate when Celia arrived.  
"How was it, Milady?" asked Celia.  
Eira slowly turned to see her maid. Her expression was hard to guess, and she didn't reply immediately.  
"Milady...?"  
"I... can't..." she finally spoke. "I... was hesitated when Harald came, I..."  
The silence fell between them again until Celia asked softly.  
"Are you still afraid if he would insult you, Milady? Or if he inquired how could you know that?"  
"Yeah... I guess..." Eira looked down.  
"Milady-" Celia was about to cheer her up, but then Eira slapped her own cheeks.  
"Argh, I shouldn't be like this!!" Eira yelled. "I've had my hard time before, I shouldn't let myself dragged down by... by... by that haughty, arrogant, foul-mouthed man who thinks he knows it all so he is free to act all-mighty and be really irritating!!!"  
"Eeep!!" Celia was taken aback with Eira's sudden yell. That time, Eira looked at Celia with blazing gaze.  
"Okay, let's go to Brave's house!!" she said to her maid. "I don't have space in my brain to think about that... that irritating all-mighty person, so let's go there, we... I have some thing more important to do!!!"  
"Eeeep!!!" Celia still shocked, but she followed Eira nonetheless.

***

They arrived at Brave's house after a few hours driving. The children were happy seeing Eira came, and even happier when Eira brings them the book. Celia helped Eira cooking the lunch, then after the lunch, Celia departed back to Randgris House. After Eira saw her maid off, it happened.

Eira was walking to the living room after she put her belongings in a room. She was holding a story book to read with the children when her heart skipped a beat so suddenly. She felt she was hit by something she couldn't see. The impact was so great that it brought her to her knees. Her sight was pitch-black for a moment, but then a weak blue light manifested as two forms in front of her and rammed towards her. Eira's body was glowing blue for a while before, as suddenly as it came, everything disappeared and left Eira panting on her knees, surrounded by the children who came upon hearing a thud and became worried after they saw Eira's state.  
"I'm sorry..." said Eira weakly when the children helped her back to her feet.  
"It's fine, sis Eira." one of the children replied as they took her back to her room. "We can read the book later. Sis Eira should rest now."  
"Or maybe we can read a book for sis Eira!" another child chimed. Eira chuckled.  
"My condition isn't that bad," said her. "It's true I need rest after what just happened, but I can still read a story or two for you."  
"Then should I call everyone to gather here?" asked the child. Eira nodded as her reply and told them that it would be nice. The children then went to gather the rest of their friends, leaving Eira alone in her room. Eira then prepared the books she was about to read when her eyes caught the magazine she just bought on her way to the airport this morning. There was something weird about the cover, but she can't quite remember why. When she tried to remember, however, her head hurt. She was about to try harder when the children arrived, so she had to forget about it because she didn't want to worry the children again.

As the dark of the night fell, when the children were sleeping, Eira looked at the magazine once again at her room. The cover of that magazine was three men, wait, no. Two men and a boy. The boy had a disgustingly arrogant look, the older man looked stiff, and the oldest among them looked like a war veteran... like Eira's father but more... more... wild? No... more rough? Her head started to hurt again, so she lied on the bed and closed her eyes.

Eira woke up in the middle of spiraling darkness. She looked around and noticed that the spiraling darkness was actually a very, very distorted tarot card of The Tower. She saw this card not too long ago, she knew that. But where...  
 _Where?_  
"Ouch!" her head started to hurt again. Suddenly, a blue light appeared and manifested into a tiger in front of her.  
"Priestess," said the tiger, "It seems that you are fine. I'm sorry. Our power alone isn't enough to protect you."  
The tiger waited until the stiff on Eira's face softened, then continued. "Do you... remember who I am?"  
Eira looked at the tiger. As her shock faded, she recalled a memory from when she was on her journey with Celia.

***

"Milady, let's go back to the camp!" Celia called, but Eira stayed still. They were on a hike to a snowy mountain, and Eira just said she heard a voice calling her name from a cave nearby. Eira was on her way entering the cave when Celia called her to go back to the camp.  
"You go back first, Celia!" Eira shouted her answer.  
"But-" Celia argued. However, Eira cut the rest of her words. "I sense something from inside!" said her.  
"It can be bear's den!" Celia shouted back.  
"No!" Eira replied. "Trust me, this feeling is not about bears. Something... is calling for me."  
And Eira walked into the cave, despite Celia's arguments. Celia huffed then she followed to the cave.  
"It's fine, Celia, I'll come back after I finished here." said Eira when she heard Celia's footsteps echoed through the cave.  
"Are you sure...?" asked Celia carefully. Eira looked at her maid, drew an assuring smile, and nodded. Celia huffed then shouted her "Okay!" as Eira took a turn and disappeared from her sight. "Be safe, Milady," whispered the maid as she made her way back on her route to the camp.

In the deepest part of the cave, Eira arrived at a huge chamber. There, she found a big blue crystal. Inside the crystal, there were four cards. As Eira's palm touched the crystal, a bright blue light emanated from it, enveloping Eira, who raised her arms to cover her eyes from the blinding light.  
"Is this the new Priestess?"  
Eira opened her eyes. She was still in the same chamber. In front of her, there were a tiger and three dragons. One dragon looked like a western dragon but made of ice; another dragon looked like an eastern dragon but with wings, also from ice; and the last dragon, the one who just spoke, was the biggest among them, had three heads: one main head and the other two heads attached to its arms.  
"There is no doubt about it." the tiger replied.  
"But she is, like, too rough." the three-headed dragon continued.  
"Excuse me..." Eira said, "but... what is this? What happened? And who are you?" asked her.  
"You shouldn't confuse her, Brother." the one-headed dragon looked at the three-headed dragon. "We're sorry to make you confused, Priestess. We are the beasts sealed here long time ago by an ancient tribe."  
Eira listened in awe to their story about an ancient tribe called "Ice Barrier" who use the dragons' power to fight, as well as their defensive strategies to fight. "We are waiting for someone who can use our power." the tiger closed the explanation.. "To be our Priestess."  
"Someone who is able to withstand our power, to be more exact." the winged eastern dragon continued. "Just like our last medium; we borrowed their body so she could fight with our power."  
"Hey, Brionac, don't go that far into the detail. You'll scare her." the tiger protested.  
"Dewloren," Brionac replied, "if this girl is our new Priestess, she must know her job description."  
"I agree with Brionac." the three-headed dragon, Trishula, nodded. Then it turned its heads, all three of them, to Eira. "Now, shall we test you?"  
"But, why me...?" she asked. "Please answer this question... it... relates to my decision about this test thing."  
"Then why you came here?" Dewloren asked back.  
"I heard a voice called my name. I just have a feeling..."  
"Same goes for us. We feel that someone with the aura of a medium passed this cave, so we called them. We just have a feeling..." Dewloren replied. "Sometimes, feelings just can't be explained with logic, and I'm sure you already knew about this."  
Eira looked at Dewloren for a while, then to the three dragons. Slowly, she gave a small but determined nod.  
"Alright." said Eira, "I accept the test."

Eira was breathing very heavily on the cave floor. She didn't know anymore how long she was there, as every cell of her body screamed because of the severe cold she resisted since she agreed to let them test her. Slowly, the cold is gone. At the normal temperature of that cold cave, Eira felt so warm, and her breathing returned to normal.  
"Not bad," Trishula commended. "You don't meet the result I wanted, but regardless, you have the qualities of the Priestess we are seeking." then the dragon glanced at Dewloren.  
"Dewloren and Gungnir," Trishula called. Dewloren and the western dragon stepped forward. "Both of you will stay as spirits to look after the Priestess. As for Priestess..."  
"Yes?" Eira looked at the three-headed dragon.  
"You may open the crystal box there." Trishula pointed at a crystal box on the other corner of the chamber. "Inside, you will find the spirits of the tribe that imprisoned us. You may command them on fights as our Priestess. You may also borrowed our power as the Priestess. However, for now you can only borrow the powers of Dewloren, Brionac, and Gungnir."  
"I see..." Eira looked a bit dejected because she knew she didn't pass the test with the result that Trishula hoped, but she opened the box regardless, and found a pile of cards inside the box. She took the cards carefully and put it inside a small box attached to her belt.  
"Don't be so dejected, Priestess." Brionac said. "To be able to withstand Trishula's power, you'll need more than endurance to cold. It's just not the right time yet."  
"Yes." Trishula nodded. "The day will come for sure, and I am waiting for you to be much stronger and more refined than the current you. When that time comes, I'll come to you for the final test."  
Eira smiled then bowed to the spirits in front of her. "Thank you for the wise words, Lord Trishula. With the power you bestowed to me, I will train myself to not disappoint you."

***

A flash of memory came to Eira like a very bright spotlight. House yard... walking with Cotton... then she found herself at the beach near Brave's house... a blinding light enveloped then vanished instantly... everything swallowed by pitch-black darkness sphere... inferno with tombs... surrounded by the children again... a pitch-black sphere appeared again and rammed towards her... a weak but gentle light that protected her... cards scattered... The Tower... six men on two separated path... at the end of the path... The Tower...  
Eira blinked, it felt like someone just push the right button in her brain. She looked at the tiger in front of her. That time, another blue light glowed next to the tiger, and manifested into a dragon.  
"Dew...loren...?" Eira called the tiger's name. "And Gungnir...?" she called the dragon too. Both of them nodded.  
"What happened? I... I felt so wrong this afternoon- I- oh right, I saw a magazine and realized there's something wrong here-" she took the magazine and looked at the cover. "Here it is! When I bought the magazine, the cover wasn't like this! Its cover was Brave and his team, but now- who are these men? They look weird-"  
"It seems we managed to restore her memory, Dewloren." said Gungnir.  
"Memory?" asked Eira, "did you just imply I have temporary memory loss?"  
"Yes," Gungnir answered. "History had been rewritten by someone. It affected everyone but those with protection."  
"Protection?" Eira asked.  
"Like special cards whose spirits protected their owners." Dewloren answered. "However, our powers aren't enough to protect you, so you were affected too for a while."  
"However, as a Priestess, your power fights back the affliction which made your head hurt the rest of this day." Gungnir continued. "We agreed to use that moment to reverse it and restore your true memory. We just glad that your power relate to the memory and dream, so we can find the right moment to use our power easily."  
"I... I see..." Eira replied, amazed with her guardian spirits' explanation, then looked at the magazine. "So... someone or some people rewrote the history so they could join WRGP, I assume?"  
"We don't know that far, but if that's what you concluded, Priestess, then I believe in you." Dewloren answered.

Eira opened her eyes. She was back at the room, and apparently Dewloren and Gungnir had also been manifested in her room; she must have seen another crystal clear dream. Eira slowly got up and takes the magazine in question.  
"Yeah..." Eira looked at the three men on the cover. "I think these men hijacked the flow of the history to made sure they participated the Grand Prix. But why they went that far for a championship...?" Eira stopped suddenly, "Oh dear... the dream... these men are the misfortunes I saw in my dream!!! Then three of those six men were really..."  
Eira's body started to tremble. It was just a little tremble, but it didn't escape her guardians' notice.  
"Priestess-" Gungnir was about to say something but Dewloren gestured to stop it, as Eira crossed her fingers.  
"Brave, please stay safe..." she whispered.


	5. A Dream Unraveled (1)

Eira, along with the children, watched Dragan's duel against Jack Atlas in the afternoon, a day after her arrival. The duel escalated quickly that Jack already called his ace monster, Red Daemon's Dragon, followed by Thor, Lord of the Aesir that Dragan summoned. The Ice Barrier Priestess' body trembled as the two entities stared at each other on the field. Only once did she meet with such huge power in her life: inside that cave, where she met Trishula for the first time. Each of the entity she was witnessing bears the power as strong as Trishula, and this fact sent a freezing sensation to her spine.  
"Sis Eira, did you catch a cold?" asked a child. Eira shook her head quickly.  
"No, no." she answered, "I'm just... astonished. Because... doesn't Thor look cool?"  
"Yes!" the children chimed their answer.  
"But I think the dragon is pretty cool too! It made me confused, sis. I couldn't choose which one is cooler! I'm still cheering on Big Brother Dragan, though!" said a boy, earning laugh from the rest of the children and Eira.

 _"Does that mean Brave also wield this kind of power?"_ Eira asked herself as she continued to watch, blushed a little upon recalling that time when Brave told her that he joined Team Ragnarok. However, she was then pulled back into the reality because the children let out disappointed murmurs. Turned that due to the sudden change of the weather, the exhibition duel was cancelled.  
"Well, it can't be helped," Eira smiled to the children, "probably they are saving the best parts for the real match."  
"How do you know that, Sis Eira?" asked a child. Eira only smiled then looked at the clock, "I'll prepare the dinner now. Who's coming with me?"

That night, at the bedroom, Eira rolled around and thinks about the exhibition duel.  
"Two paths..." she whispered. "at the end of both is The Tower... the six men are the key to stop the catastrophe..."  
She opened her eyes, and took a magazine she bought yesterday. "These three men should be the Tower in my dream." said her upon seeing the cover. "That means the upcoming catastrophe... these three are the masterminds... wait, no..."  
She put the magazine back on the table and lied down on her bed. "I only saw one card... that should mean there is only one mastermind..." she murmured, "does that mean... there is another person... the true mastermind? Or..." her eyes slowly closed as she drifted to sleep...

"Priestess?"  
Eira opened her eyes. She was in her dark room, still holding the problematic magazine. She turned to see Dewloren who just called her. "Sorry, I don't know you're there..."  
"You looked confused, Priestess... confused and worried." the tiger continued as Eira looked around, as if she was confirming that she was inside her dream. Eira then nodded afterwards and put the magazine back on the table.  
"Mhm," said her as she sat on her bed. "I'm thinking about a dream I had a few days ago." then she told what did she see in that dream to Dewloren. Dewloren listened carefully.  
"Interesting." said him, "especially since you just predict what is happening. However..."  
"However?" asked Eira.  
"The Tower that you saw, I think, doesn't point to a human. But rather... an event." Dewloren answered. "It's the catastrophe you mentioned earlier. Once it happens, even if the location is faraway from here, this land won't survive for long, too. All will be consumed once again, like the wars humanity has been through."  
Eira's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Humanity... will be annihilated... is that what you mean?" and when Dewloren gave her a bitter nod, she got up, "is... is there nothing- nothing we can do?"  
"Priestess. You must do your part here." Dewloren replied. "We can lend our power to you when that time comes."

Eira opened her eyes and looked around the darkness in her bedroom. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She remembered Dewloren's last word and instantly recalled the chant needed to invoke the beasts' powers. She felt the sudden fear in her heart. She never really liked singing. Her voice, as she always told herself, was not fit for singing. _"What if... what if I hurt them with my singing?"_ was in her scared mind, but she shook her head immediately.  
"I... I have to protect them... that's more important than thinking how bad my voice will be!" she whispered and rolled on her bed. "It's not the right time to worry about that..."  
Then, slowly, she closed her eyes again...

She was inside a tower. She could feel the presence of five people from inside. However, when she peeked to the room where the people she felt were, she only saw 3 shadows. One shadow floated on the air. The other was so vague as it stood the furthest. The last shadow was so big; that was the shadow that has the presence of three people that Eira felt. Suddenly, she was pushed away forcefully from their chamber. Eira coughed up blood when her body was hit by the impact that sent her flying. Her vision started to blur. She could vaguely see the tower rushed towards what looked like a city. Then she felt an ominous aura; the biggest shadow attempted to chase her. Eira still saw the shadow divided into three separate entities before another shadow appeared along with the sudden freezing wind. This shadow roared and drove the three shadows away before it grabbed Eira...

Eira was at the chamber of the cave again.  
"That was not nice, Priestess. You could have died." she could hear a rough voice scoffed, "No... it could be worse. you could have vanished."  
It was Trishula who spoke. The three-headed dragon stood before Eira, clearly displeased with what the Priestess had done. "What do you mean by 'vanished'?" asked her.  
"You just peeked on what is inside the forbidden box." Trishula answered. "One second late and you would not be here. You would simply... vanish. Deleted. From this world and its long history." he looked at his priestess, who was shocked with what she saw, "surely you know what they are capable of, don't you?"  
Trishula waited until Eira regained her composure and gave him a nod as her answer. "Then it is not a difficult task for them to erase you from history. Especially when whatever they are planning is now nearing the Grand Finale."  
"So those were the masterminds behind the upcoming catastrophe?" asked the Priestess. Trishula nodded.  
"Now that I drove them away, you should be safe now. But if you dream about those shadow people again, go far away from them. Pull yourself away from your dream and don't let any residue makes you see what happens next." said the dragon."Or better, do like what Dewloren told you: just do your part. Your part will soon come, and it will happen near you."  
"Alright..." Eira replied and smiled in relief, "thank you for saving my life, Trishula."  
"It's not going to be exciting if the Priestess dies before she takes my test," Trishula replied with a smirk. "Consider that as a compliment, Priestess."

***

Eira opened her eyes. She was inside her room again. She walked slowly to the window and looked outside, where the sun was about to rise. Suddenly, she noticed something dripping and she wiped the corner of her lips reflectively with her palm. When she looked down at it, there was blood on it.  
"That dream was a bit too real, huh..." she muttered as she went to wash her face, then made sure no bloodstain on her face, otherwise the children would be worried again. Afterwards, she walked out from her room to prepare the breakfast.

Eira spent the morning learning with the children. That day, Eira taught them basic science and local history. Afterwards, they have lunch together. During the sunset, while the children were watching quarter final rounds, Eira took some photos of the beach before headed back and had dinner together Before the bedtime, Eira read them a story about an ancient tribe in seclusion with the beasts they sealed. After the children slept, Eira took her sketch book and drew a vision for her dream—six men on two path that ended with The Tower tarot card. The day after, she took the children for a picnic from morning to afternoon. They were playing at the beach. Some were collecting the shells, some are making sand palaces, and the rest are fishing. At noon, the Priestess took some fishes and grilled it for lunch. After the lunch, Eira took the children back home, where she taught them to sketch shells and starfishes they found at the beach.

"Sis Eira, look at what I drew!" a boy chimed and showed her a drawing of two people: a red-haired man and a blue-haired woman. "This is sis Eira and Big Brother Brave!" he smiled as the other children praised the drawing.  
Eira blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Your drawing is really cute!" she praised. The boy smiled back, "When Big Brother Brave is back, I'll show him this!" he said.  
"He will be happy to see this!!" Eira cheered. "Let's show him what you drew when he came home, yes, you guys too!" the Priestess smiled when the children cheered with her. She always loved children's smile. It brought warmth to her. She was glad that she was here, with the children. But the night came fast and another day passed. Eira read them a story about an enchanted forest, and before she went to sleep, she sketched the vision of her another dream—a falling tower and three shadows.

The next day, Eira and the girls of the house cooked fish soup for lunch with the fishes they got yesterday. Afterwards, while waiting for the semifinal round began, she taught the younger children how to count. However, both her and the children became harder to focus as the excitement for the match began. She sighed and chuckled as she told the children that she gave up the lesson and turned the TV on, right when the live began. The children sat in front of the TV, all of them looked excited when the MC announced that the MC announced the duel of the semifinal between Team Ragnarok and Team 5D's: Dragan versus Jack Atlas.

As the duel progressed and both duelist had summoned their ace monsters, Eira shivered again. The same surge of energy with what she felt a few days ago gradually became stronger as the god of thunder and the red dragon clashed. It sent chills down to her spine. It almost felt as if her sickness came back, but she promised Brave to cheer the team from here. So, she fought the sickening sensation and continued to watch the duel.

But that was just the beginning.

When the first duel reached its climax, Jack Atlas called forth Scarlet Nova Dragon to the field. As the dragon descended and roared, Eira shivered. That roar added a feverish feeling to her. It was fear mixed with awe that made her feel that, as well as the immense power she could feel radiating from the giant dragon. _"What a massive power. Its power even rivals Thor now."_ The Ice Barrier Priestess said in her mind. Then, as if making a nod to what she was thinking, Scarlet Nova Dragon shot a beam of light to Thor, earning Team 5D's their first win. The children put on a long face. However, not so long after Dragan rode back to the pit, Brave entered the field as Second Wheeler. The children cheered and Eira's cheeks became warm, although she muttered "That's not safe, geez!" when the Trick Star stood on his D-Wheel, smiling confidently, before he used Thor to attack Scarlet Nova Dragon, destroying both the god and the dragon, and announced the End Phase to revive Thor and defeated Jack for good.

The Second Wheeler of Team 5D's, Crow Hogan, entered the arena to continue the match. When the orange-haired man rode his way into the arena, the camera briefly highlighted some children cheering on him with a big banner. They were at the same age range of the children she was with. _"It seems that he also took some children under his care,"_ Eira said in her mind as she smiled to the banner they were holding. _"That banner is really cute."_  
"Aww, we should make a banner like that too!" one of the girls pointed at the TV.  
"Yeah, we should!" another child responded.  
Eira looked at the children around her. "Then, after this, let's prepare a big banner to greet big brother when he's back!" said her.

The Duel seemed one-sided as Brave effortlessly chipped away Crow Hogan's life points, while only controlled Thor. Finally, Crow managed to call his ace dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and used its effect to protect himself. When the dragon's effect activated, Eira felt the warm energy that made her suddenly missed her parents. The energy, although almost as powerful as Red Daemon's Dragon, was so warm. Like the warmth of a protective parent... like a family, described Eira. She then blushed again as she realized something from the ongoing Duel. The Ice Barrier Priestess took a glance to the children around her. She loved them like siblings. Her mind flew to her conversation with Dewloren two days ago.  
"If that time comes..." she unconsciously held the hands of the children near her, "I have to do my part to protect these children... I will protect them without fail. Just like how you protect them all this time, Brave."  
"Sis Eira?" asked one child whose hand was on Eira's hand.  
"Ah! N-nothing! Hehehe sorry!" Eira reflectively let the little hands go and laughed, her face turned red as she quickly turned her face to the TV, when she felt a cunning aura. Turned that Brave finally collected enough Synchro material on the field and proceed to call his ace.

This second God that just descended somehow annoyed her. Sure, Loki possessed the same amount of power as Thor. But such power was packed with devious intention that made Eira sure why Loki chose Brave as the holder. Now that Loki has been summoned, the tide of the Duel was clearly in favor of Brave, and that cunning redhead obviously felt the same as he posed triumphantly on his D-Wheel. However, there seemed to be a little uproar from the crowd: a boy almost fell off from the arena balcony. Both duelists seemed to be concerned for the boy's safety. The Priestess' face turned pale for a second but then exhaled in relief when someone saved him. However, she noticed that Crow seemed to be more concerned. Afterwards, both Duelists activated the effects that caused the Duel ended in a draw. However, Eira noticed as she and the children cheered, Brave and Crow looked content as they rode back to their pit stops. Eira and the children clapped their hands. "That was really a hot duel," Eira thought, as she smiled when the camera took a shot of Brave who rode back to the pitstop.

"Now that Brave's match is done, I'll make dinner for us~!" Eira chimed and about to stand up, but a girl held onto her hand, preventing her from going to the kitchen.  
"No, sis, we must watch this until the end!" said her.  
"Eeeeh?" Eira whined, "but it's almost dinner time. Aren't you hungry?"  
"No, sis!" a boy chimed, "food can wait. This is more important!"  
"This is the final round, sis." that girl said, "This gonna be the best part!"  
Eira totally wasn't happy with the prospect of seeing Harald's duel, as she knew how arrogant he can be, but she sensed her loss, so she didn't have any other choice but to sit and watch with them. She sighed as she looked at the TV, where Yusei and Harald already took off and about to start their duel.


	6. A Dream Unraveled (2)

Eira sighed weakly as the semifinal round reached its peak. The captains of both teams were now in the arena: Harald from Team Ragnarok and Yusei Fudo from Team 5D's. The audience in the stadium and the children around Eira cheered as the last match started. The excitement also resonated inside the Ice Barrier Priestess, as she smiled a little, putting aside her initial complain about not wanting to watch Harald's duel as the second turn of the duel began.  
  
However, such excitement only lasted for a while.  
  
Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as she could feel enormous pressure on her chest. However, neither Dewloren or Gungnir protected her, meant the energy that pressured her was not an ominous one. Still, that massive energy sent chill to her spine, even more terrible than when Dragan summoned Thor. She fought the sickening sensation she felt and managed to keep her focus. She didn't want to make the children worried. She took a deep, slow breath several times before she could hear Harald's chant.  
"The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!"  
  
Eira was dumbstruck as the All-Father descended to the field. The energy he emitted was far, far stronger than anything she ever felt or imagined. Even when she managed to keep her cool, the symptoms were still visible. Luckily, the children's attention was on TV so none of them saw her body trembling.  
 _"This is... this is that haughty man's power...?"_ Eira whispered in both disbelief and awe as Harald activated Odin's effect to remove the seal bestowed to the gods and attacked. _"Why such huge power dwells within such arrogant man..."_ she thought.  
  
On the next turn, Yusei Fudo managed to call Stardust Dragon. When the dragon appeared, Eira felt a refreshing wave of energy. It was like the wind that blew after a hot day in southern lands. Without hesitation, he tuned the dragon further and summoned Savior Star Dragon. This dragon possessed more power than Stardust Dragon. It emitted warm energy aside of the refreshing breeze-like energy. "Reminds me with the day I met these children for the first time," she thought as Harald's next turn began.  
  
The Ice Barrier Priestess' body moved slightly but uncomfortably when Harald activated Odin's Eye. This was what she wanted to avoid: to witness his arrogance once more. When the camera focused on the silver-haired man, Eira averted her eyes from the TV. Her heart beat faster, resounding her dislike to the man. That uncomfortable feeling increased as the next turn passed by the crab-haired man paid the cost to preserve his ace dragon on the field. On the next turn, Harald took advantage of Yusei's strategy and, while arrogantly underestimating the crab-haired man, he activated the Trap card Gjallarhorn from his Graveyard.  
  
"It is the signal of the final war... this Duel... will not last long..." Eira thought as the Trap card revived and protected the three Gods, foiling Yusei's strategy, as well as forcing him to turn the tide of this Duel in just three turns. She fixed her gesture. After all, she had to witness this duel until the end.  
"I think... I can bear with this." she thought, "Calm down, Eira. You must stay calm. You will see more of his arrogance when they come back. You have to keep your calm..." she then looked at the TV, right when Harald announced that his turn is ended and added a counter for Gjallarhorn, and ending for the duration of Monster Chain's effect.  
  
The next turn was short, as Yusei only summoned a monster and set a card afterwards. However, Harald managed to read through Yusei's strategy again, as he destroyed the crab-haired man's monster. Eira could feel a vague pain as the revived Stardust Dragon defended the attacks from Thor and Loki. However, it seemed that Yusei still had a trick on his sleeve, as he used the effect of Stronghold Guardian to reinforce Stardust's defense, and thus, protected his dragon. Harald then summoned Jormungandr and Fenrir to Yusei's field, seemingly locking Yusei's fate to his defeat on his next Battle Phase.  
"Hey look, it's a big snake Sis Eira told us when she read us a book!" a girl pointed out.  
"And that's the big dog Sis Eira told us from the same book, isn't it?" another girl looked at Eira.  
Eira recalled the moment when she read that book a few days ago. "Mhm, they are the snake and the wolf from the myth." Eira nodded, not averting her eyes from the duel anymore. The girl knew that the big sister was watching seriously, so she looked back at the TV, right when Harald ended his turn and made the counter on Gjallarhorn became 2.  
  
"Does this mean Brave and the others are the men who will face the people inside The Tower...?" Eira thought as Yusei's turn began. "But this man... Yusei, right? He seemed to cling on a small hope and chance to turn the table..." she continued to ponder as Yusei reduced his own Life Point as the cost of the Trap card he activated, and he drew 3 cards. The Priestess' thought became apparent when Yusei called a monster, Life Gardna then banished Jormungandr to summon Different Dimension Fairy, breaking himself free from the chance of his defeat on the Battle Phase.  
"What is this feeling?" Eira touched her chest as she feel warm breeze around her. This must be the same power she felt earlier from the dragon on Yusei's field, but this power felt more refreshing. It brought an understanding to her heart as she witnessed Yusei summoned a Synchro tuner, Formula Synchron, and used its effects.  
"Ah... did I... come to a conclusion too fast just now?" she thought as the crab-haired man suddenly vanished and appeared behind Harald with his newly-summoned Shooting Star Dragon. "Now the table has turned." she whispered, then continued in her mind, "I... I don't want to see Brave and the team lose... but but... I also want to see how Harald handled a loss... oh no... I'm conflicted now...". She sighed and scratched her head as she watched Yusei banished Fenrir as the cost of a spell's activation, then proceeded to check his 5 cards on the top of his deck. And since he revealed 3 Tuner monsters, he announced that his dragon could attack three times.   
"The attacks aren't enough to bring Harald down...!" Eira whispered as the children cheered when Harald survived the attacks and Yusei ended his turn. The Gods revived again, and Harald's turn began.  
  
"This will be the last..." Eira thought as she fixed her gesture once again and witnessed how Harald perfected his field. However, it was the very moment Yusei waited, as he copied Harald's Trap through his Trap card and negated the Gods' effects. Eira put on a little pout as she let out a whisper that only she could hear, "Sorry, Brave... I... I want to see how your leader handle this... so..."  
The priestess fixed her gaze to the TV, as Yusei banished his ace dragon to negate the attack from Odin, leaving his field open. However, it was clear that he came prepared, as he activated Zero Force, making the Gods' attacks 0 and effectively made him survive the effect from Gjallarhorn in the End Phase, before he revived Shooting Star Dragon and secured his victory for sure with his dragon's attack.  
  
Eira exhaled in relief as the MC announced that Team 5D's won the semifinal. It was at that time she noticed that she trembled when Yusei unleashed his final attack, her eyes shed a tear, and, as if there was someone pressed the unmute button on the remote control, she started to hear whimpers from the children around her. Some of them are crying, others looked disappointed. Eira wiped away her tears and held the children's hands. She pulled the crying children to her embrace and soon all other children were hugging her.  
"They have fought valiantly." she whispered softly, her voice trembled again as she felt the sadness from the children. "It's sad that big brother Brave lost. But..."  
"But big bro had fought bravely!" a boy replied. Eira was taken aback for a short time because of the unintended pun, then she chuckled.  
"Yes," Eira smiled. "And not just him. Your big brothers have fought bravely." then she patted the younger children on her lap, who were still crying. "That's why... that's why... it's fine to cry now. When they come home, let us greet them with smile... alright? Give them your best smile for their hard work..."  
A muffled "Un" from Eira's lap told her that the crying one understood. Eira smiled gently and looked at the TV again, when both duelists were back at the pit stop, with the audience cheering on the winner. Harald opened his helmet and commented on Yusei's strategy in much, much calmer tone, compared to the tone he used during the Duel. It seemed that he finally acknowledged the opposing team as his comrades, then he smiled. A prideful, yet genuine smile.  
"He can smile like that too?" she thought, then painted a gentle smile as she got up, ready to finally prepare the dinner for her and the children. "Today, I learned that I still don't have much experience in concluding a dream or someone." she looked at the TV again and whispered, "the time is coming... the Tower will fall upon us. I... have to prepare myself too..."  
Suddenly, that prideful smile came to a spotlight inside the Priestess' mind as she was cooking in the kitchen. She was really impressed and couldn't help to smile again; a smile that was unknown to the children around her.


End file.
